warriors_the_dark_agesfandomcom-20200214-history
StreamClan/Roleplay
Roleplay your StreamClan cats here. Always remember to sign posts with the four ~'s! Archives: '''None _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Stagfoot was outside camp, hunting, but very carefully- he would not venture out into any streams or get his little paws too wet. As heir to StreamClan he had precious, sought-after blood. Cats would kill for him ''and ''would kill him. He had to stay alert.---- Aspenstar prowled around camp, the large tabby looking every bit like her distant tiger ancestors. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123| #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:01, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry scented the air, her eyes narrowed. She picked up the scent of her brother, though she ignored it. 'Don't want to bother him, mother might get mad at me..' she thought, growling softly. The small she-cat sat down and quickly got caught up in her own thoughts. 03:20, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Stagfoot stepped cautiously across the grass, wrinkling his nose. He was sure glad he was heir and didn't have to step into the yucky outside every day.--- Aspenstar pondered her children. Stagfoot had been the better choice for her, she'd thought- Darkberry was too reluctant. Yet Darkberry possessed and intelligence Stagfoot would never have. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:23, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost padde through the reeds, and found a huge clump of watermint, which he disappeared into. He picked off large collection of the stems before padding out, looking satisfied then anxious again. ''Okay, okay. I got watermint. I need lavender, comfry, marigold, burdock... oh no! What was the other one!? '' Frostshine meanwhile stalked a vole, keeping low to the ground, praying her snowy pelt wouldn't give herself away. 03:26, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry padded around the forest, scenting her brother again. She padded up tp him, her eyes narrowed. "Hey, Stagfoot." She meowed, her voice monotone, she was never known for her bubbly personality or kindness. One thing that put most cats off was her voice, it was soft yet dull and mostly lacking emotion. 03:29, March 7, 2017 (UTC) " Kestrelfrost," a voice sounded to the medicine cat's left. A white she cat stood before him- this was Brightwhisker of IceClan, StreamClan's allies. " Do you have our herbs ready?" --- Stagfoot screeched in surprise. He whirled around and tripped, falling on his side. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:04, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost jumped in surprise then relaxed a little when he turned to see Brightwhisker. "Oh, yes, well almost. I have watermint, juniper, dock, and horsetail. I still need a few more though," he mewed, anxiously flexing his claws. ''What was the name of the other one? Think! C...ch..bind... bindweed! '' 15:20, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker's eyes narrowed in the traditional IceClan scowl. "...hurry. We have injured warriors waiting on you," she replied scathingly. " And the longer I'm here the more likely it is for SunClan to find out I'm here." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:47, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost stiffened. "I can wait to collect the rest, I should check the wounded now," he meowed, quickly turning to a clump of marigold that was a tail-length away, ripping off a big chunck before turning to the herbs he had collected, pulling out cobwebs and sticking them to his fur before turning back to Brightwhisker. "Lead the way," his mew was muffled by the marigold. 17:28, March 7, 2017 (UTC) " No," the white she-cat growled. " I'm not going to take you up to my camp- just drop off the herbs with me, and I'll be on my way." She eyed the herbs, tail-tip waving back and forth. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:01, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost gave the she-cat a bit of a glare before dropping half the marigold on the ground, along with the cobwebs. "If someone's bleeding won't stop, I can come and help," he meowed, turning away to continue his herb quest. He honestly didn't understand why the Clans were at war. Who cares about owning a mountain anyway? 18:17, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry looked down at her brother, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you alright?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. The tabby sat down and calmly waited fir him to get back on his paws. 21:46, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker studied the StreamClan medicine cat. " Will you take me to your leader?" she asked, bending down to pick up the bundle of herbs. Her nose wrinkled in distaste almost comically.--- Stagfoot stumbled to his paws, blinking at his sister in alarm. "Y-yeah, I think so," he stammered. He turned around to study his pelt which was streaked with dirt. "... now my pelt's all dirty!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:08, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost turned back to Brightwhisker. "What for?" he asked, curiously. 23:19, March 7, 2017 (UTC) " So I can run away with her, duh," Brightwhisker said through a mouthful of herbs. She rolled her eyes. " Why do you think? I need to speak with her- Wolfstar dispatched me." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:21, March 7, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, whatever," Kestrelfrost said, beckoning the white she-cat along with his tail before trotting to camp. "Aspenstar!" he called to his leader when he entered. 23:23, March 7, 2017 (UTC) (tis aspenstar, not wolfstar xD). The large ginger tabby looked up. " What is it, Kestrelfrost-" she trailed off when she saw Brightwhisker. Alarm flashed briefly across her face. " IceClan. W-welcome to our humble home."--- Brightwhisker glanced around in distaste, dropping her herb bundle to speak with the leader. " Cut the pleasantries, Aspenstar, you're only still alive because we protect you. I have something important I need to discuss with you and your medicine cat."--- Aspenstar nodded, disappearing into her den which was located beneath two leaning boulders. She flicked her tail for Kestrelfrost to follow. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:27, March 7, 2017 (UTC) (whoops, got the leaders mixed lol) Kestrelfrost followed, the tip of his tail twitching anxiously. 23:30, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker waited until Kestrelfrost and Aspenstar were seated. She, too, was anxious- her ears kept flattening at random intervals, and her eyes were roaming the den nervously. " Kestrelfrost..." she addressed the medicine cat in a surprisingly soft tone. " Have you heard anything from StarClan? Anything about the possible outcome of this war?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:32, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No, unfortanately," he meowed quietly, frowning. He hadn't had many dreams since his mentor passed. 23:35, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker closed her eyes briefly in distress. " The war is..." she paused briefly, considering her wording. "... not going according to plan. Should IceClan lose, StreamClan will suffer. We ''need ''your help, now, in these dire times."--- Aspenstar paused, sensing there was more. She shot a concerned glance at her medicine cat. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:40, March 7, 2017 (UTC) "What can we do?" Kestrelfrost asked, more to himself. He turned to Aspenstar. "I can try speaking to StarClan tonight," he mewed, a frown still on his face. ''I have before and they were silent. But maybe this time they will... They have to... They won't let our Clans fall, would they? '' 23:46, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar blinked gratefully at him. " Please do."--- Brightwhisker lashed her tail. " If they're not answering, I need you to run a raid or something. Press on SunClan's borders, show them your presence, make them fear you. ForestClan is useless, and they're on the other side of the mountain anyway." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:53, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost nodded, twitching his ears and remained quiet. --- Drizzleheart padded out of the warriors den with a long yawn. 23:58, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar didn't like the other warrior's tone. " You aren't any leader- you're only a second warrior, from what I've heard. Don't order me about."--- Brightwhisker stood, refusing to rise to the bait. " Think about what I've said, Aspenstar. Conduct that raid on SunClan or your Clan will fall." the white warrior nodded to both cats before leaving, taking the bundle of herbs with her. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:03, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Darkberry stayed at the corner of camp, sinking her claws into the ground as she saw Brightwhisker. 'Stupid alliance..' She thought bitterly. 00:05, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Kestrelfrost's eyes followed Brightwhisker as she left, looking troubled. ---- Drizzleheart looked around, boredly then spotted Darkberry sitting alone, he thought she looked a bit lonely. The silver tabby made his way over to her. "Hello, Darkberry," he greeted. 00:08, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "Uh, hello Drizzleheart.." She muttered, nodding politely. 'Odd, no one ever really speaks to me..' She thought, looking somewhat surprised. 00:11, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "How are you?" Drizzleheart asked, flicking his ears when a cool breeze hit them. 00:14, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Aspenstar dropped her head. " What do I do?" she whispered.--- Stagfoot roamed around aimlessly some more. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning''']] 00:15, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "Uh, I'm fine I guess. How about you?" She replied, tilting her head. 00:26, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "I'm good, just a bit bored," Drizzleheart replied, awkwardly shuffling a paw. For as long as he could remember, he has had a crush on Darkberry, it felt a little weird to be talking to her, but he wanted to be her friend, even if she didn't like him back. "I was wondering if you'd... want to go hunting?" --- Kestrelfrost gave Aspenstar a sidelong glance. ''I wish I could help her... Wait - I can, can't I? If I can get StarClan to talk to me, I could help! '' 00:30, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "Oh um sure, I need to make sure Stagfoot isn't dead anyways..." She replied, giving him a kind look. 'Maybe we could be friends..' she thought. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 00:33, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Category:StreamClan Category:Roleplay